dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Spy in the House
|logo = Dallas_TV_series_Logo.jpg|250px |image = Dallas-episode_-_3x1_-_Spy_in_the_House.jpg|250px |caption = J.R. carrying on a tyrst-for-money romp with his secretary, Julie Grey (Tina Louise), who compromises Ewing Oil by giving an important file to Cliff Barnes, whom she also has been fooling around with in "Spy in the House" in Season 1 of the CBS-TV series "Dallas". |series = Dallas (first series) |season = 1 |number = 3 |overall = 3 |episodes = 357 |network = CBS-TV (US) |airdate = April 16, 1978 (U.S.) September 19, 1978 (UK) |production = 1-3 |imdb = tt0553425/ |writers = Arthur Bernard Lewis |directors = Robert Day |guests = Tina Louise Norman Alden J. Michael Jaynes Robert Magruder David Leroy Dorr Hugh Gorman |previous = "The Lesson" |next = "Winds of Vengeance" }} Spy in the House is the third in the Dallas mini-series. Written by Arthur Bernard Lewis and directed by Robert Day, the episode originally aired as part of a six-episode miniseries arc on CBS-TV on April 16, 1978. Synopsis All along, J.R. has suspected that Pam's marriage to Bobby was nothing more than a Barnes family attempt to plant a mole inside the Ewing lair. Now he may have the proof. Storyline When Cliff gets his hands on a document proving dirty dealings between a state senator and Ewing Oil, he turns it over to the State of Texas for investigation. But, after finding out about a possible mole, J.R. turns on Pam, putting her marriage to Bobby in serious jeopardy. Meanwhile, J.R. loses an important Ewing Oil file, courtesy of his mistress Julie Grey (Tina Louise) at Ewing Oil, who secretly, but not unsuspectingly, has been also sleeping with Cliff Barnes, his arch business nemisis. Unbeknownst to J.R. she actually gives the file, in an equally conniving manner as J.R., as it would later be seen in the series concerning his dealings with other, to Cliff. This hits local TV news airwaves, as the local news reporters, who have now gotten the info of what's in them, info on EO for the next six months and more stuff of that nature! It turns out, that just as J.R. uses Julie for sex, she uses Cliff for sex and revenge. Julie is forced to leave Ewing Oil after Pam confronts her about the document fiasco, and her dealings with Cliff and J.R. Ocasionally, Julie apparently makes J.R. feel good by pleasing him sexually, Bobby tells all to Pam, who is fast becoming the town's local Nancy Drew. Later at the ranch, J.R. has to kiss Pam and tell he's sorry, however the kiss becomes quite passionate to Sue Ellen and Bobby who look on in horror. Lucy stands there laughing, and is so proud she suggested that they kiss. Just an ordinary day for the Ewings of South-Fork then. Cast and characters Main cast *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Victoria Principal as Pamela Barnes Ewing *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Jim Davis as Jock Ewing *Barbara Bel Geddes as Miss Ellie Ewing *Ken Kercheval as Cliff Barnes *Steve Kanaly as Ray Krebbs Guest starring *Tina Louise as Julie Grey *Norman Alden as Senator "Will Bill" Orloff *J. Michael Jaynes as Man(as Michael Jaynes) *Robert Magruder as Ben (as Bob Magruder) *David Leroy Dorr as Man (as David L. Dorr) *Hugh Gorrian as J.R.'s informant (as Hugh D. Gorrian) Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Cliff Barnes:' I've told you before, that after six o'clock, Mr. Spider turns into a prince. *'Julie Grey:' Too bad I'll never see the transformation. *'Cliff Barnes:' Yes you can, if you'll have dinner with me. ---- *'Julie Grey:' I gave the file to Cliff Barnes. *'J.R.:' Why? *'Julie:' I liked the way he made love. I thought he deserved a reward. *'J.R.:' Do you love him? *'Julie:' I don't love anybody. ---- *'Miss Ellie Ewing:' her voice Stop that! Stop that shouting in this house! ---- Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes (old Dallas)